


【南北车】看着与恋人亲热的视频做

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 6





	【南北车】看着与恋人亲热的视频做

5.看着与恋人亲热的视频做  
————分割线————  
“喂，言和啊，马上来拿相机？可以可以，还没给扔了。”乐正绫边打电话边拿起相机，打算看看言和平时都录了些啥。  
“阿绫阿绫，这个小笼包好好吃！”洛天依抱着一笼不知道哪儿买的小笼包扑到了乐正绫身上。  
“你当心点，说得好像你会给我吃一样。”乐正绫连忙接住洛天依，确定小笼包没有弄脏自己的衣服后捡起了被扔在地上的相机。  
“这不是言和和的相机吗，阿绫你想偷窥她隐私啊。”然而洛天依一边这么说一边翻着照片。  
“说得好像你不好奇一样，不过，言和是有多妻控啊，全是战音，偶尔来两张风景照，还有战音的背影，自己的照片一张没有。”乐正绫看着一张张翻过去的照片，头上滑下黑线。  
“诶诶诶，有视频诶，看看是不是言和和偷录战音洗澡。”洛天依激动地看着长达一个多小时的视频。  
“所以言和在你心里到底是个什么样的人啊。”乐正绫不由得心疼小天使，给洛天依的映象已经完全是个老司机了吗。  
“没电了，把储存卡插到笔记本上去吧。”洛天依刚打开视频相机就没电关机了。  
两人耐着好奇心迅速搬来笔记本，摆好姿势点开了视频。  
“停停停停，不能看！”听到视频里第一句话的洛天依直接捂住了乐正绫的眼睛，孩子，你应该按暂停然后直接强制关机。  
“天依，我听到了。”乐正绫已经想起来这视频是什么录的了。  
视频还在继续，只不过画面是黑的，只听见两人互喊的话。  
乐正绫听见视频里自己说的话不由得脸一红，当时在气头上还真没注意到这话有多露骨。  
“赶紧删了，不然言和看见就要命了。”乐正绫刚想直起身子去关视频，就看到漆黑的画面一转，两人纠缠在一起的画面出现在屏幕上。  
质量贼好的相机将洛天依的娇喘声录得清清楚楚，乐正绫调戏她的话语也能够听清。  
“小天依。”乐正绫的手僵在原地，视频的内容，坐在自己腿上挣扎着想要按暂停的洛天依，欲火开始燃烧。  
“阿绫，别闹，马上言和要来，现在做……唔！”洛天依的话还没说完就被乐正绫捂住了嘴，剩下的话被迫咽下。  
“小天使宁可晚来很久也不会放弃和战音腻在一起的时间，所以，来得及哦，看完视频，顺便，让小天依爽一次。”乐正绫咬着洛天依的耳垂，单手环着她的腰，左手从衣服下摆探了进去。  
“唔~”乐正绫的手指顺势挤进了洛天依的口腔，双指夹着她的小舌逗弄。  
乐正绫的吻慢慢下移，洛天依白皙的皮肤上留下了红印，在衣领无论如何都盖不到的地方，十分显眼。  
舌头被摆弄，唾液无法吞咽顺着嘴角流下，打湿了乐正绫的手指。  
乐正绫抽出手指无视洛天依的挣扎脱掉了她的上衣，雪峰被乐正绫握住，皮肤上因为空调吹出的冷空气而冒出的小疙瘩被乐正绫温暖的手抚平，火热的吻落在蝴蝶骨上。  
“嗯~阿绫……”洛天依被迫挺直脊背，播放着视频的笔记本屏幕诱惑着自己，眼睛不自觉地看着上面的画面，自己的娇喘，乐正绫的调戏声，清晰地进入自己的耳朵，身后温热的吻，身下逐渐出现的空虚感，爱液开始分泌，体温逐渐上升，欲望侵占大脑。  
乐正绫紧紧抱着洛天依，吻回到她的颈侧，右手玩弄着挺立的红缨，左手抚摸着她湿润的私密地带，手指分开花瓣，指尖按压花核。  
“唔~阿绫……可…可以……了…哈……给我~”洛天依伸手回勾住乐正绫的脖子，喘气时的热气尽数撒在乐正绫的侧脸，余光依旧能够看到视频，进度条已经过半，两人紧贴在一起，抽动的手指带出透明的液体，空虚感将羞耻辗轧，洛天依挪动着身体蹭着乐正绫。  
乐正绫侧脸含住洛天依的红唇，手指如她所愿进入了小穴，回应内壁的邀请，食指也迅速加入，抽插的速度直线上升，两人的舌头交缠在一起。  
“唔~”呻吟声被乐正绫吞入腹中，迅速地找到敏感点，冲撞，按压，熟练的手法填满洛天依的空虚感，敏感的洛天依在自己爱人的手下没有丝毫反抗的能力，很快就要达到顶峰。  
然而，“不行哦，小天依，太敏感了，视频里的你还没去呢，所以……求我啊~”乐正绫突然抽出手指，分开双指，银丝在指缝间拉开。  
“唔啊~呜……阿绫…不要……哈…给我……呜~”突然的空虚感弄得洛天依瞬间哭了出来，加紧双腿忍不住地摩擦，收紧勾着乐正绫的手臂，胡乱地吻着她的侧脸。  
“想要的话，就好好地求我。”乐正绫分开洛天依的双腿，手指玩弄着花核，就是不去理会不断流出爱液的小穴。  
“呜~阿绫…求……求你…下面……呼……难…难受~”洛天依紧贴着乐正绫，讨好似的伸出舌头扫过她的嘴唇。  
“真乖呢。”乐正绫张嘴含住洛天依的小舌，余光瞥见视频即将结束，双指再次进入小穴，内壁更加热情地迎接，似乎是为了防止乐正绫再次离开。  
连续几次撞击将洛天依带上了顶峰，乐正绫抽出手指，没有阻挡的爱液缓缓流出，同时，视频中紧紧相拥的两人分开，喘息声重合在一起。  
“睡吧，我可爱的天依。”乐正绫将赤裸的天依抱回房间，确认她睡着后回到了客厅，视频已经结束，笔记本自动进入屏保，乐正绫将一切清理干净后随手拔掉了读卡器将储存卡放回了相机，视频却忘记删了。  
一小时后。  
“阿绫我走了，谢谢你帮我充好点。”言和带着战音拿回了相机，本想在楼道里偷拍一张战音的背影却发现内存不足。  
“我没录过视频啊，还这么长时间，按错了？”言和播放视频，然后……  
“噗！”老司机言和差点喷鼻血，赶紧用专门的数据线连上手机迅速加密备份，还有……洛天依竟然反攻成功了！？


End file.
